End of the world
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: it is 2012... and the world is coming to the end... Danica   morning Star  is out trying to survive for her child. With the help Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis, and Mexicain woman named Carmen, she might. But will she with new zombies? Will any of them?
1. Chapter 1

July 4th… 2012.

It was the Day they appeared. The Zombies… they were everywhere. People were turning into them, into these disgusting things… Smokers… Witchs… Tanks… Boomers… Hunters… and then more came… Spitters… Jockeys…Chargers…

My Name is Danica, which is Slavic for Morning Star. Not like that Matters anymore. I had a family. A mother that turned into a spitter, a father who turned into a smokers, a brother that became a boomer, a sister who became a witch, and the youngest of the family… was killed… by these… monsters… And then there was Dan… my fiancé. Oh how I loved him. Dan, turned into a tank and nearly killed me. In the end, I ended up taking his life. You think I would have remained there, next to his body after I killed him. No, I didn't. Why?

I did it for my child. Yep, that's right. I was three weeks pregnant. I'd just told him before he turned into that monster.

Some things…. Will never Change… but one thing is for sure, I will survive this for my Little Sister Lily, For Celia (heaven) my older sister, for my Brother Jason, For my mother Thema (Queen), and For my Father, Carl.

I came across Carmen ( song), a Spanish woman, who spoke next to no English, who I swore had OCD, on the 6th. The two of us struggled to survive together, until we came across Zoey, and her companions on the 12th, two days after we found the new zombies… meaning the Spitters, Jockeys and Chargers….

Our story begins just before we met Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill. But… I'm afraid this tale… isn't a tale of happiness… but a tale or horror, fear, sorrow, and only a little happiness and love. Many people died, even the ones I grew to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry for any grammar errors in my Spanish. I suck at it and I'm using wonderful google for a few random words. I failed Spanish two. Did good Spanish 1 though… I speak very poor Spanish, and Miss, possibly Mrs Carmen, is Spanish, so I will attempt to type her sentences that our character Danica understands. So please forgive me for my horrible horrible Spanish. There will be a rough translation at the end, of the phrases that I have made an attempt to use. Thank you for your patient over my horrible Spanish skills! **** Enjoy!**

July 12th… 2012

I sat there gasping, having just knocked a Jockey off of Carmen's back and over the edge of the bridge. We'd been crossing the bridge over a small river bed that had dried out a bit, when the jockey jumped onto Carmen. We'd stopped to rest in a small room with one door at the end of the bridge. Carmen was a pretty woman with long wavy brown hair, darkened skin like a dark tan, and brown eyes. She wore a tight black strapped shirt and a loose layered black skirt, on her hips were dual pistols and in her hand was a sniper rifle. She was pretty handy with it too. On her back was a med kit. Somewhere in the midst of her clothing I knew was a pipe bomb, and a bottle of pills.

"_grasis, Senorita… grasis… y grasis dios… aye…_" She gasped.

"_De nada._" I responded. I have long curly brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail, and blue eyes, that I am told could stare into your soul. I don't know, but it's what they tell me. I am wearing jeans, and a black tanktop. A med kit tied around my leg, dual pistols on my hips, pills locked on my belt, and a pipe bomb on the other side. And a dagger between my breasts. In my hands was an auto shotgun. The med kit is on the outside of my left leg, and strapped to my right leg, is ammo.

"_Senorita_?" She asked, looking at me. I looked at her.

"_Si?_" I asked.

"_¿Cómo no te casaste ?_" Carmen asked. I shook my head, showing I didn't understand her question. She tapped her left ring finger and pointed to me. I shrugged. She was asking how I wasn't married.

"_Me salvaste la vida._" From the little bit of Latin I had taken, I understood what she had said. From Latin I'd understood that '_Salvaste_' meant save. I had already known that '_vida_' meant life.

"_De nada, mi amiga_." I looked at her and pointed up the street, something we did to ask if we were ready to move on or if we wanted to go that way. The language barrier between us was annoying and often times a hold up, but we learned to work around it.

"_Sí , estoy listo ._" She stood, offering me her hand to help me up. As we walked down the street, picking off the few zombies we found as we went, we tried having a conversation.

"_¿Cuántos años tiene?_" She asked, asking how old I was.

"_Beinte-uno._" I responded. I'd turned twenty-one a few months before. _"¿Y tu?"_

"_treinta y nuevo .Estas muy bonita. Mi hijo se los he amado._" Tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke about her son. Carmen was 39 years old. And appearently she thought her son would have loved me.

"tu hijo, anos?" I asked, in broken Spanish, attempting to ask how old he was.

"20. Americain citizen. Born en new meico" She answered in broken English, smiling slightly at how broken it was. I giggled.

"You have been here in the united states for 20 years and still don't know English?" I asked with a slight laugh. She looked at me, slightly confused.

"_Beinte anos en united States, y tu no English_?" Carmen looked like she might have been blushing as she shook her head.

"no money… mi hijo… bueno hijo… He go good school." Carmen exclaimed. I nodded my head as I blew off a zombie's head.

"TU hijo, Llamo?" I asked, asking in broken Spanish what her sons name was. She smiled. It was fun talking to each other with the language barrier, listening to the bad grammar of the two of us attempting to speak to each other in their native tongue. I seemed to be more successful than she, or at least successful more often.

"Edwardo. El gaupo hijo." Carmen suddenly stopped, stretching her arm toward me with a breathy "Stop…" She stood there a moment listening. " Zombie…" She gestured around. I suddenly realsied she meant the number of zombies on the street were oddly low. Then I heard it. A mournful cry.

"Witch…" we breathed together, neither of us thrilled at the prospect of having to get close to her. Even worse, she was getting louder.

"_¿Es cada vez más fuerte ?_" She asked. I looked at her funny. " Witch… muy loud?"

"yes… she is getting louder…" I was utterly confused. WE hadn't moved at all and she kept getting louder.

"Como esta …." I struggled for how to say louder in Spanish. "louder?" Carmen shook her head in confusion.

"_No entiendo __.__¿cómo?_" Carmen shook her head as she spooke confused as I was. I looked down the Alley way next to us and pulled Carmen down it, hoping to avoid the witch, whose cries were coming from up the street. I stopped half way down the alley at another sound. A growl… or a snort…

"Tank…" I whisphered… it was coming from further down the Alley, around the corner. Carmen pulled me back the other way, I willing to follow. The options were simple. Witch or Tank. Take on the tank and we get both. The witch could still possibly be avoidable. We came out on the street, looked up it and then quickly edged up the street, and crossing, ducking into another alley, after seeing the witch… walking down the street toward them.

"_¿__ella se mueve?_" I ignored Carmen and continued moving down the alley way. We ran right into… a dead end. "¡_maldito sea!_ "

"Shit…." I breathed. I turned to one of the doors of the building next to us and attempted to open it. Locked. Along with the other 3. Carmen and I headed back toward the street, and stopped in horror. The witch was in the Alley way. I heard Carmen whisper something in Spanish, but I didn't heard it enough to understand. I pulled Carmen next to be, behind a dumpster and waited for the witch to get close enough to us, in hopes that I just might be able to blow her head off. As she approached the far end of the dumpster, she looked at Carmen and I and started growling. I aimed… and fired.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the witch launching herself at me, digging her nails into my shoulder as I fired off another shot, gun shots ringing in my ears from Carmen's gun. The witch knocked me down as Carmen got a good shoot at her, finishing off the witch. She helped me up, murmuring in Spanish, as I tried my hardest not to move, the occasional whimper coming from me. The pain was excruciating.

"shhhh ... que está bien ... " She cooed. I grabbed my pain pills and swallowed a few, gagging on the horrid flavor. A few moments later I couldn't feel much pain. I stood on my own. Carmen and I headed back out to the street.

"ROAR!" We'd hardly taken three steps up the street, and there was the tank, emerging from the alley ways we'd tried earlier.

"SHIT!" I swore, bolting up the street, Carmen a few steps behind me. The street was a hill, and it was getting steep. I turned toward the tank about half way up, my gun in my hands.

A bullet pierced the Tanks stomach.

X-X-X-X-X


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I again apologize on my horrible Spanish grammar, and my occasional errors in grammar and spelling . I was reading what I posted last time laughed at my stupid spelling errors. Sorry about them. Enjoy!**

_Last Time…._

"¿ella se mueve?"_ I continued down the alley way. We ran right into… a dead end. _"¡maldito sea!_"_

_Carmen and I headed back toward the street, and stopped in horror. The witch was in the Alley way. I pulled Carmen next to be, behind a dumpster. I aimed… and fired._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the witch launching herself at me, digging her nails into my shoulder as I fired off another shot, gun shots ringing in my ears. The witch knocked me down as Carmen got a good shoot at her, finishing off the witch. She helped me up._

_"shhhh ... _que está bien_ ... " She cooed. I grabbed my pain pills and swallowed a few, gagging on the horrid flavor. A few moments later I couldn't feel much pain. I stood on my own. Carmen and I headed back out to the street._

_"ROAR!" We'd hardly taken three steps up the street, and there was the tank, emerging from the alley ways we'd tried earlier._

_"SHIT!" I swore, bolting up the street, Carmen a few steps behind me. The street was a hill, and it was getting steep. I turned toward the tank about half way up, my gun in my hands._

_A bullet pierced the Tanks stomach._

X-X-X-X-X

I looked at Carmen who looked at me. A bullet whizzed by and pierced the Tank's Shoulder. We both looked up the hill and saw a tall man, with thick dark brown hair and brown eyes, muscles, A farmer's tan, and wearing a muscle shirt and loose blue jeans. In his hand was a shot gun. He glanced at us and Smiled loosely before firing another shot into the tank. I turned back around to fire bullets into the Tank with my shot gun and continue up the street backwards. I watched Carmen do the same thing shortly after. The tank ran up to Carmen and Threw her sideways into a car just before it fell to the ground dead, and a high pitch wail of a car alarm filled the air. I ran to Carmen's Side, and our possibly new friend running to her side, both of us pulling her up onto her feet and helping her run up the street away from the car

"Quickly, up the street to the apartment building on the end of the street. Just behind it there is a small bakery there, it's been transformed into a safe house." He exclaimed, revealing a rich voice, not deep, but masculine. He turned around and fired off a few shots at oncoming zombies.

BOOM!

Carmen hit the ground, as I ducked looking backwards over my shoulder to see a fireball and a big cloud of smoke coming from the car. I looked at it with wide eyes as I pulled Carmen up off the ground. Our new friend looked at us with a smile and started toward us.

"Come on…" He exclaimed, leading us up the streets now that the car alarm was no longer going off.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Molotov to the gas tank." He exclaimed with a smile. I chuckled at him, shaking my head. Carmen looked between us slightly confused before shrugging.

"My name is Chris. You lovely Ladies have names…" He trailed off as the cry of an incoming horde reached our ears. He ran up the street, us chasing after him. He turned the corner sharply into an ally way, with us following. He ran through a door and ushered us through it before slamming it shut in a zombie's Face. A heavy metal door. He barricaded it quickly and then lead us further into the little bakry.

"The whole place is Safe, I would know, my 'sister' owned the place. It was her dream. Anyhow, I'm Chris." He exclaimed.

"I'm Danica. This is Carmen. Fair warning… She doesn't speak much English. Spanish. And what do mean by sister? The way you said it suggested she wasn't." I asked.

"Indeed she wasn't. But at the same time she was. I belong to a fire company. So did she. She wanted to be a volunteer firefighter E.M.T, and own her own little bakery/Café. It was her dream. Girl had a lot of engry, talked a lot, had a horrible volume problem, gorgeous brown eyes and long curly hair. She cared a lot, and though it took her years to get on her feet for the fire company, she got there. She got good. She always said to me, She'd on day be good at it and would know what to do, but that day was a ways away, and in the mean would need someone to explain to her what the hell she was supposed to be doing. She got there alright. She was my sister, no relation, didn't matter. She was cute too. I had didn't mind having to explain to her what everything did and how to use it, I just loved talking to her." He sighed and looked around the place before continuing.

"And this place was her dream. She went the CIA, Culinary Institute of America, worked her butt off saving for the place and the equipment, and one day she finally got it all together. Then she worked hard getting this place in shape. I didn't mind helping her. These freaks showed up and she paniced, turning this place into a safe house as well… she went outside one day, freaking out because she left something at home though I told her not to. I haven't seen her since…nor Ed for that matter… who followed her out."

"Ed?" I asked.

"My best friend. He and I were here with Crystal, holding it up. We'd worked to turn it into this… we didn't actually think anything would come of Crystal's paranoia… we were shocked when it did turn out to be something." He looked at a photo on the wall. In the photo was a girl with long curly brown hair brown eyes and short, about 5 foot, Chris about 5 foot 7, and a really tall guy with orange hair and glasses shielding green eyes, the three of them standing in front of a white Fire Truck each wearing jeans and navy Blue Polos with the fire company insignia on the left chest, and names and positions under it.

"I take it that's her?" I asked, walking toward the picture.

"Yeah, that day was her pride and joy of the fire company. She had just finished getting her fire 2, and responded to a call, her first call. It was a small House fire. She had taken charge of the whole thing. That picture there was taken a few hours after we'd gotten back from the call, for the open house that night. She did nothing but show off her skills that day, to save that house and in showing off at the firehouse open house. She supplied the cookies we had there too. She was real proud. For many reasons. The firehouse was impressed with her food, her skill, her knowledge, and her determination. Many of the guys thought she didn't take the job seriously. All because she was a little shy, a little clueless, and not much of a serious person." He kept looked at the picture as I got up close to the picture. Carmen was looking around looking at other pictures around the place.

"_muy bonita_…" Carmen whispered, as I wandered around the room looking at pictures. Crystal in Turn out gear, Crystal on the truck, Crystal in a formal gown next to what looked like an older verison of her in another gown, her and an older Man, Her and a girl with Short brown hair, pictures of other people, then a picture filled with lots of people along the side of a white fire truck that said Rescue on it. She was there in the front row, sitting with Chris next to her on one knee, and lot of other people in the picture, all wearing jeans and the same Navy blue shirt with the firehouse insignia. Then there was a big photo on the wall by the desk that was in the room, a picture of Chris, the guy from the first photo, and a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes, wide shoulders, and compared to Crystal had no breasts. The four of them were on a fire truck, an engine to be exact. The girl with short hair was sitting on a big metal box I would assume contained the engine, The guy with orange hair next to her leaning against it, Crystal hanging upside down from a bar with Chris Standing behind her with his hand on her leg and his other out, like he was ready to catch her if she started to slip or fall, smiles on all their faces.

"Is Ed in any of these pictures?" I asked. Chris nodded.

"He's the tall lanky guy in the pictures with orange hair. In all the pictures I'm in, he's in. Except one." He walked over to the desk and picked up a photo that was a picture of Crystal and Chris. He had his arm Wrapped around her shoulder holding her to his side, both of them smiling at the camera, sitting on the hood of a black GMC pickup truck. Her hair was messed up something crazy, pulled back in a messy pony tail and paint streaked across her light blue tank top and jeans. He was also covered in paint. The paint on both of them was black, and blue, and a few splatters of bright red. I laughed at it as I looked at it.

"What in the world happened to you two? She has paint in her hair!" I laughed.

"Yeah… took her a week to get it out. She was proud of her truck, she worked hard to get it. Sierra Hybrid, GMC. She wanted it so bad, she spent a long time working for it. We'd been painting the back bumper of her car. She had taken a sharpie to the car and drawn flames on it and a fire truck… we were painting them in with paint and a clear coat. I accidently splattered her with some paint. She retaliated and spattered me back. Next thing I know we are flinging paint at each other. Her hair had paint in it for two drills before it came out. We'd painted it behind the firehouse. Ed had pulled up and Started laughing at us, and demanded on taking a picture of it. He sent her this one and she'd copied it and made it different sizes. I think she has one in her wallet too. She laughs every time she looks at the picture." I walked over to the first picture I'd looked at with the talk lanky orange haired guy with glasses, Chris and Crystal in front of a white Fire truck.

"So this is Ed?" I asked, pointing to the guy.

"Yep. Crystal refused to make fun of him. She'd laugh at him and threaten to post videos of him dancing on YouTube and face book, but that was the worst she'd do to him… other then threaten to dump soda on him, or possibly castrate him if he really pissed her off… she used that threat on him once when she was really cranky and he wouldn't stop pushing her buttons. Any other guy in the firehouse would use the threat, we all knew it was empty, but we all knew she meant it when she said she would kick it and make it hurt. She wasn't afraid to kick a guy where it hurt. Oddly enough she's never threatened me with any of those… "He trailed off in thought.

"She sounds like a tough one…" I exclaimed.

"She was. She took a self defense class and later karate until she got her fire 1. She then dropped it and took dance back up. She had balls… She was not afraid to do something others would think weird or strange, she wasn't afraid to do something out of the ordinary, but the girl… it took her forever to actually be able to just jump into a conversation with us. She was shy about it, she was just as shy to make fun of us. If she said something to make fun of one of us, that meant she was very comfortable with the ones she was with."

"You guys make fun of each other?"

"It's a tough love sort of thing. We tease each other and stuff. It took her about two years to finish climbing onto the train and almost two and a half years before she got her training done, but once she was the train… she was racing…" His eyes seemed to be off far, a smile on his face.

"You like her." I stated. He looked at me sheepishly.

"No… I fell in love. It was funny; I didn't realize it until she got hurt playing foot ball at the station with a bunch of us. She'd sprinted all the way down to the road to get the ball and make sure it didn't go into traffic and cause an accident. She got it and ran back toward and suddenly her ankle gave out from under her and slammed her head into one of the parked cars as she fell. Her cry…. was the worst sound I'd ever heard. I was scared… and I realized… I loved her… Ed saw it before I did." He looked sad.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"oh, she was fine, her head was fine, and her ankle, apparently did that a lot. She'd never twisted it before as far as she knew but she kept getting this pain in her ankle that if she so much as moved it, it hurt, and the pain was in a place she was told by her friends she'd twisted it but she'd be fine in ten twenty minutes. She scared the crud out of me when her ankle gave out in the middle of a call. She took off her pants, but on a brace, put her gear back on and jumped in, even though it was clear she was in pain. After the call I made her sit her ass down. The longer she was on it the more it hurt. I'd been around them enough to know. I helped her out of her gear and made her sit her ass down. When she tried to get up to go the front of the station, I picked her up and sat her down on the rescue. She has that picture somewhere around here too. Ed and managed to take a picture of it with his phone." He started looking for the picture. I looked at the computer and moved the mouse watching the computer wake up. She had a lot of windows minimized, and her back ground was a picture of her, Ed, Chris, and that girl with the short hair sitting on another red fire truck with a huge ladder behind her, her and Chris up on it Crystal Leaning against Chris as she sat there, Chris sitting with one knee up, Ed by him and the girl by Crystal's Feet on a set of steps.

"That's the tower we're on. " Chris exclaimed.

"Who's the other girl?" I asked.

"Her best Friend, Sarah. The two girls are practically opposites, yet so alike." Chris exclaimed, going back to looking for the picture. I clicked on one of the minimized windows. Itunes. 62GB of music….

"wow…" I breathed, scanning the screen of the artists on the list. Kenny Chesney, Kenny Rogers, Kaskade, Cascada, Benny Bennassi, Tim Mcgraw, Usher, Daughtry, Creed, Mr Mister, Evanescence, Ricky Martin, Silversun Pickups, Motorhead, Nickelback, Sheryl Crow, Faith Hill, Robbie Roberston, and so many others.

"Yeah, she listened to just about everything. Her favorite was Techno, closely followed by country. But she listened to everything. And I mean EVERYTHING." He exclaimed. I smiled and clicked on the internet. She had several tabs open, two for face book, one for , , Igoogle, and a website about the different zombies that had appeared. Apparently she'd been following the developing infection. I clicked on one of the links, one labeled 'special infected' Pictures came up with captions of each infected. I clicked on the forums.

'They are disgusting! There's one that rapes people' the response' that's a jockey!'

'They vomit blood… we sure they aren't vampires… they like to drink it!'

'better safe then sorry… this guy… he came into the room saying he was immune and bite me…. Better safe then sorry… I shot the bastard…. Better safe then sorry…' My eyes scanned the page reading all sorts of things about the infection. I clicked on the 'searching for people'.

Up came a page of names of people whom other people were looking for. I scanned the page looking to for mine.

_Ctrl+f …. Danica_

_No matchs_. Guess no one was looking for me. I then clicked on R.I.P. Up came a page of names of people who had died due to the infection, either turned into zombies or torn to pieces. I then clicked add and added my families' names. I felt Chris watching me as I did it.

"You've lost a lot." He exclaimed.

"So have you." He nodded. I looked toward Carmen.

"Carmen, hijo de tu, llamo?" I asked in broken Spanish.

"Edwardo…." She looked at me and then the computer screen and then smiled. "Edwardo Cortez." I nodded and typed it into the screen. Chris looked at me.

"Her son." I answered. He nodded. I got up from the computer, Chris taking my spot and then clicking on the 'Pictures' icon after returning to the main screen. I watched him shuffle through picture after picture, Crystal playing frezbie with a dog, and then another with Chris and the dog, then Chris 'tackling' her in a game of football, Chris and Crystal on this huge black quad, a softball game, lots of pictures of the softball game, then a bunch of pictures of a pool party, Crystal wearing a blue bikini and Chris in a black pair of swimming trunks, one picture with crystal in his arms, the next throwing her into the pool, the next him doing a cannon ball right after her, another one where she was tackling him into the pool, and then a series of pictures of the two side by side at a fire, her at nozzle and him behind her, her with an axe and a mask as the two went into a fire, the two of them pulling someone out of a fire, Chris with the jaws of life, Crystal with a bag full of wood. Then came pictures of a fancy party with Crystal in a gorgeous deep blue dress that dipped just over the breasts, open back, split going up the side, her hair pulled up slightly and her curls rushing down her back, and make up.

"Fire house banquet. She was so stunning… especially when they asked her to sing the song she wrote for one of the members who passed away, and 'Shine your light' by Robbie Robertson for him. "He then went through another series of pictures of different quads, pickups, fire trucks, pictures of a holiday party, and then finally stopping on a picture. Crystal in Chris's Arms, coming up between a white fire truck and a red one.

"Wow… She looked like she belongs there…" I exclaimed.

"She felt like it too. I several times took whatever excuse to pick her up I could. Often times I use the excuse it was fun surprising her. I'd come up behind and her and scooped her up. It got to the point she stopped reacting and I had to stop." WE all jumped at a loud bang from the front of the building, Chris grabbed his gun as another loud bang echoed throughout the place followed by a scream of annoyance. And then the sound of shattering glass, and a clatter of metal hitting the floor, I knew instantly as the bar being knocked out of its holder to keep the door closed and it falling to the floor.

_"¿qué es eso ?"_ Carmen asked, quietly. We heard glass crunching beneath feet as Chris went over to the door and put his back against the wall next to it, reaching toward the door knob. From the other room we heard mumbling and groaning.

"Zombies can open doors?" I asked afraid.

"I don't know…." I heard Chris whisper. His hand closed around the door knob and threw it up with a bang and fired a shoot into the other room.

X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: I know this chapter is was pretty… mushy… and next chapter might be too… but things are going to be a little more interesting soon… I promise... I have a very horrific chapter planned to come up soon… very horrific… My area of experience is in Romance, and that tried coming out in this chapter, as you can see I failed at suppressing it. But don't worry, things will get a little more… horrific and disgusting in a little bit. Review… and wait for the next chapter… and wonder… are survivors in the other rooms… or the zombies smart enough to get into safe rooms now… Does Chris shoot anyone or anything? And horrific thing could come from this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X-X

_Last time:_

"_She felt like it too. I several times took whatever excuse to pick her up I could. Often times I use the excuse it was fun surprising her. I'd come up behind and her and scooped her up. It got to the point she stopped reacting and I had to stop." We all jumped at a loud bang from the front of the building, Chris grabbed his gun as another loud bang echoed throughout the place followed by a scream of annoyance. And then the sound of shattering glass, and a clatter of metal hitting the floor, I knew instantly as the bar being knocked out of its holder to keep the door closed and it falling to the floor. _

"¿qué es eso ?" _Carmen asked, quietly. We heard glass crunching beneath feet as Chris went over to the door and put his back against the wall next to it, reaching toward the door knob. From the other room we heard mumbling and groaning._

"_Zombies can open doors?" I asked afraid._

"_I don't know…." I heard Chris whisper. His hand closed around the door knob and threw it up with a bang and fired a shoot into the other room._

X-X-X-X-X

A loud bang and clatter of pots and pans hitting the ground echoed around the room. I looked through the door and saw a counter and a leg from behind it, and gun lying on the ground. The leg was clad in jeans and black pair of boots with a thick heel , two or three inches high and two inches wide, and definitely a girl's boot.

"It's human…" I stated, looking, seeing the metal door of the safe house closed and bared and the glass to the small window's next to it shattered.

"They were all human until they turned into the sick…" Chris spat. I watched the leg Move and the gun get grabbed and a Face peer around the counter. A guy with orange hair and Glasses.

"Ed…" I exclaimed. He looked at me confused.

"Have we meet?" He asked. Chris's Eyes widened and he stepped into the doorway and looked at him.

"ED! " Chris exclaimed, walking toward ED as Ed stood up. The two hugged, revealing how Tall Ed really was. Had to be at least 6' 7". Then rose from behind the counter, a girl, Brown curly hair and brown eyes, wearing a dark blue tank top and jeans, and the boots I saw. On her back was a backpack, a med kit attracted to it, two pipe bombs hanging off the back of it, and a Molotov tucked in where the water bottle was supposed to go, and a water bottle handing from the handle. I knew instantly it was Crystal. Chris looked at her and instantly grabbed her into a hug which I watched her return whole heartedly, relief etched on her face.

"Tell me it wasn't you who almost shot me?" She exclaimed when she stepped back. Chris's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah a bullet grazed my hair… it took one of my curls!" She exclaimed.

"No it didn't." Chris answered.

"You're right, it didn't but it did disturb my hair. Now answer my question." She responded. Chris just smiled and hugged her.

"Yo, Why does she get two hugs?" Ed exclaimed his voice deeper then Chris's and sort of sounding a little stuffy. Chris laughed at him and punched him in the arm. He Lead Crystal and Ed into the room with us.

"Danica, and Carmen." He exclaimed, Pointing to us as he said our names.

"Danica, I hope you might be able to translate. This is… You've probably already figured out that this is Ed, and Crystal." Chris exclaimed.

"Translate?" Crystal asked. I looked at Carmen.

"Carmen, el llamo es Ed, y ella es Crystal." I exclaimed, of course in totally broken Spanish. Carmen smiled naturally.

"_¡encantado de conocerle!"_ Carmen exclaimed.

"_igualmente"_ Crystal responded with a smile. Carmen looked excited.

"_Habla usted español?"_ Carmen asked excitedly. Chris and Ed looked at Crystal in surprise.

"You speak Spanish?" I asked, echoing Carmen's question. She grinned sheepishly, looking at Chris and Ed before Looking at Carmen.

" _Un poco. Yo no soy ... con fluidez ... Sólo conozco un poco el español ."_ She responded looking Carmen in the eye as she spoke. "Translation, I know a little, I'm not fluent." I nodded.

"I am not fluent either, I speak Very little Spanish. The language Barrier can be a hold back but… one learned to cope." I explained.

"Yes, I guess one would." Crystal exclaimed. Chris turned to her, looking a little angry.

"Where have you two been?" He demanded. Crystal sighed and stared at a photo on the wall, one of her in a Formal gown standing next to an older version.

"We were delayed on our way back. I didn't manage to catch up to her for a few blocks, and by which point we were closer to her place then here. I let her continue on back to her place. We stayed there a day or two, waiting out the witch who parked her ass in front of the place. Did you know they move? We went in she wasn't there, we started to leave she was there on the porch. She was there for a day and half. When she finally left there wasn't much light left, so we agreed to wait 'til morning to leave." Ed exclaimed.

"Well that explained two of four days." Chris snapped. Crystal looked at him, a few tears in her eyes. I watched the anger melt right off Chris's face, replaced with worry. " Crystal… are you… Crying?"

"We took so long coming back because…." She started all out crying.

"Her mother… turned into a spitter right before our very eyes. We had to kill her." Ed exclaimed. I watched Chris pulled her into his Arms. I looked at Ed and pointed to the picture of Crystal and the older Version of her.

"Her mother?" I whispered. He nodded. Chris kissed Crystal's head and whispered something I couldn't hear. Carmen looked at me, confused, looking for translation.

"_Madre de Crystal. No muy." _I stated. Crystal Started laughing at my bad Spanish.

"It would be _no más_." Crystal corrected laughter in her voice.

"Opps." I shrugged. Ed looked at me and shook his head.

"I speak germen. My father knows like no English. But I don't know Spanish."He explained. I nodded; AS Crystal slightly took a step back. Chris seemed to have taken the hint and reluctantly let her go. Her eyes had rolling emotions in them, but her face was empty of them. There was happiness; she had her two friends Ed and Chris. There was Sorrow; she'd lost her mother to this infection. She had anger; she'd lost more than just her mother. Crystal Looked At Chris.

"How are supplies here?" She asked.

"I'd say we have a half a week of supplies but with my friend the bottomless pit over there," Chris exclaimed gesturing to Ed, making Crystal smile," I'd say we have a day, two at the most."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ed snapped. " At least I don't chew like a cow!"

"I'm…. confused…" I exclaimed. Crystal smiled at me.

"No, you instead chew like a horse. Eat like one too… " Chris retorted. " And it was three gumballs."

"Yead because you like your balls in your mouth." Crystal responded, earning Laughter from Ed and a shocked look from Chris who stepped away from her, with mock hurt on his face. I stared twice as confused as before.

"Okay, We rarely see Ed without food in his mouth, eating something. Always eating he is. Chris was commented to that He Chews like a horse when he was going for the chomp champanion or something like for his College. WE uh… don't let him forget it." Crystal explained. I nodded, understanding a little bit more.

"I take it this is stuff that happens at the firehouse."

"Yeah, more or less. We show a tough love for each other, teasing each other, busting each others' balls, yanking each others' chains. We love each other, we just have what to an outsider, would be a strange way of showing it." Crystal explained. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's strange." I agreed. Chris Finally recovered from what Crystal said.

"Crystal ,I'm hurt that you would say that." He exclaimed, mock hurt on his face.

"Aww…. I'm sowy… Did I hurt the wittle baby's feelings?" Crystal asked, her voice sounding like she was talking to a baby, before turning to a more stern voice. " Suck it up."

"OH!" Ed laughed. Crystal smiled at Chris before going to him and hugging him.

"Don't worry, you are still my favorite." She exclaimed. Chris smiled and hugged her back. Ed started humming something I didn't recognize, earning a glare from Chris.

"Ed, stop humming that." Chris exclaimed, stepping away from Crystal. Crystal Looked at Chris and then at Ed. I looked between the two. The song sounded somewhat like a cross between ' sitting in a tree' and the wedding march.

"Anyway, I'm thinking since the sun sets soon, we stay here to tonight, move out tomorrow. The supplies won't last us long, We'll need to find another way." Crystal explained, walking over to her desk and opening up an internet tab and then typing a way for a moment before turning the screen to face us, showing a map, with a four different stars, each in a different color. "These are out options to escape to." She typed the few times and clicked once and then a red 'x' appeared on the screen in the middle of the four stars. " We are the X."

"Well, the stars each seem to be about the same distance from us. What's the terrain?" Chris asked.

"The blue star is actually the closest, by ten-twenty miles. But, it's terrain is the worst. We have thick woods here…" a lightly shaded green appeared on the screen in a little area, lighting up a few other areas as well in light green. " and a very rocky area here…" a light grey was shaded on certain part of the map. " lots of water in these areas…" a light blue appeared in several areas. "And very hilly here…" brown appeared. Each star somehow was surrounded in some color of shading, or multiple.

"I'd say blue because it's closer but the problem there is it might be more dangerous, it's surrounded by rocks, forest and a body of water…." I exclaimed. " In theory that water would make it safest, but it would also be harder to get to."

"Yeah. The easiest to get to is the red one…. But it's the furthest from our location…" Crystal explained.

"Crystal, there is no question to this one…" Chris exclaimed. " We have to go blue… it's the closest. We don't know if the terrain is really that bad. It might just mean loose gravel."

And we don't know how bad it is! It could be cliffs!" Crystal snapped standing up. She walked around the desk and pointed to the green star. " Red is too far, no matter how easy it is… I'd have to say, green is our best bet. Not the easiest, not the hardest, no the closest, but in between. It's the the second closest… the brown one is the same distance away, and more dangerous. The brown one I know there are cliffs on the one side…. A river on the other… leaving two sides that need protecting… The brown one and the blue one are probably the safest, but for sure, the green one, is the better bet in making it to."

"This is all sound and reasonable. She has a point. Green sounds like a better bet than the blue. What are the places?" I asked.

"The blue one is a navy base. The green one is Military base. Red is an air port… run by the military and government. Brown is a ship yard, for the navy. It's also where they build and test the ships. They have trained Marines stationed there." Crystal answered. Ed looked at Chris apologetically.

"I think the green one is the best idea… but… I'm willing to go for blue." Ed exclaimed. Chris sighed.

"I know the Brown the one… I took a tour there as a kid…. I wouldn't call it safe… the red one is an air port… that foes sound safe… we don't know if it's still standing. The blue one probably is." Chris exclaimed.

"Blue one has higher safety standards, yes." Crystal agreed.

"Then we should head there." Chris stated.

"WE should. It's the closest." I added. Crystal looked at Ed, looking for some help. She looked at her and shook his head.

"They're right." He exclaimed. Crystal sighed.

"Azul." Carmen exclaimed, pointing to the blue star. Crystal sighed and nodded.

"Then it's Settled. We head out to the Navy base." She picked up her gun and walked out into the other room and started shooting zombies through the bars of the doors.

"I suggest we leave in the morning. It's almost sundown." She called as she left the room. Chris sighed and dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling, mouthing something to the ceiling.

"Chris, give her a little bit, she's upset." Ed exclaimed. " She did just lose her mother." Chris snapped her head back up and swipped at Ed.

"Damn it man don't you know that I know this! I know she's upset, that She's in pain, and I don't know what the hell to do with it! She's unbalanced, I know, she's heart broken, is missing her father, her brother, her mother is dead, and she just lost probably most the fire house but us! And She's about to lose her DREAM! DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW?" Chris screamed. He stormed out of the room through another door in the side of the room and I watched him disappear up some stairs and out of view, a door Slamming at the top of the steps. Crystal stuck her head into the room, her eyes red, and glazed.

"Do I wanna know what I just missed?" She asked. Ed looked at her.

"Chris snapped. Kind of like you do when under pressure. When you're under a lot of sorrow, you don't cry for a while, you stay 'calm' for a while and then you get angry… and then you scream your head off and start crying… finally snapping… Well that's you… Chris is a little different when he snaps…. He just needs to vent. Like you do… he'll be fine in the morning. I'll take first watch." Ed exclaimed, walking past Crystal. Crystal nodded and walked into the room and sat down on the sofa along the wall, putting her gun down on the table next to her., dropping her back pack at the foot of the sofa.

"Um… There's a few bed rooms… bathrooms… upstairs if you wanna go… get some sleep. Feel free to uh…. Change clothes if you need to. Anything up there… feel.. um… free to use…" Crystal offered, her voice cracking a little bit, looking down at the ground.

"Thanks. I uh… Think I'll go wash my face..." I responded, taking the hint she needed to be alone. I looked at Carmen and nodded my head to the steps and started up the stairs, Carmen following me. As we reached the top of the steps, I heard the sound I knew was coming. Crying.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/n : thanks for suffering through my cheesy, mushy, stuff… it should be done at this point… the next chapter should be more… horrific… I'm sure someone noticed I changed the genre… if you didn't, know you know… I changed it because… I'm not so sure this'll be purely horror… I'm leaning more toward a definite supernatural, and probably a bite of romance…. But stay tuned… and we'll see where this bad boy goes… and what horrors… I have planned for you…**

**And trust me… I have a few…**


	5. Chapter 5

July 13th 2012

I stood watching Crystal flip through picture by picture, on her computer, some with her parents, and brother, others of her friends, others of family, and several with her and Chris. She came to a stop on this picture of her and Chris in matching uniforms, light blue shirts, navy blue jackets and matching navy blue pants, and shined black shoes, identical shoes, the outfit looking like that of a police officer, especially the hats on their heads.

"Class A uniform. We were attending a Funeral. I don't know whose idea it was to take pictures, but someone told Dad to." Crystal Exclaimed before moving on. She stopped on a picture of her resting her head on Chris's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, the two of them lying down on the front bumper of the rescue, both had red eyes, and red noses, signs that both had been crying.

"Don't tell Chris about this picture." She exclaimed as she clicked on the next picture.

"What's the story behind the picture?" I asked, walking over to the desk.

"We lost our chief. Chris and I were alone, I'd taken it hard as well, and I just hugged him close. He took it harder than I did, having been there longer. I held his ear to my heart beat like he had, and we had fallen asleep on the front bumper. My dad discovered us and took a picture. I stole it from my dad. He often times threatened to send it to the firehouse, but he and I both knew he'd never do it. Chris never knew about the picture. He woke up and got up, upon hearing people coming toward us. I had pretended to be asleep for it. Ed apparently saw us though. He teased me about it for a little while, probably teased Chris too...but you know… brother's… what are you going to do with them?" She closed the window out as Chris came in.

"Ready?" He asked. Crystal grabbed her gun from beside her, swinging her back pack on over her back. She nodded as I grabbed my gun.

"Ready." I looked over at Carmen. "Carmen?"

"Si." She picked up her gun. Ed came in with a gun slung over his shoulder, going into the front room, with us following him. He opened the door to the safe house, leading us all out, Chris sticking pretty Close to Crystal. I looked up and down the street. It looked deserted. Completely… not a single zombie.

"It's empty…" Crystal whispered, voice sounding a touch haunted. The clouds in the sky suggested rain was on its way, some of the clouds in the distance screamed rain.

"Which means something is near…" I whispered, leading the way up the street close to Ed. Carmen followed me closely. Crystal and Chris stood side by side, each looking everywhere. I looked at Ed.

"They always like that?" I asked.

"Close and guarding each other? Yeah. They go into a lot of fires together. When she goes in, he's her partner to watch her back, never has she done it with anyone else, but Chris, and occasionally me. The three of us have gone in together as well. He most commonly goes with her. The two work well together. She'll man the hose, he'll back her up. She goes into the fire, he backs her up. They are a team, the team of the firehouse. They balance each other out. He's a harder edge, she's a softer edge. She's got E.M.T training and food ideas, he is the fully trained firefighter… and the one who will always try her crazy ideas." Ed explained. " The firehouse always puts the two together, they work great together, and work better together than any other two in the firehouse. Chris and I together don't top it."

"How long have they been dancing around?"

"A long time. I'd say, at least 5 years. She's been part of the station for… 8, 9 come the end of the month. She came to the station just before she turned 16. I noticed it about the time she turn 17. For her that… that she cared for him… They signs had been there a while… I just didn't add them together for a while… I didn't notice him until she just turned 18."

"How old is she now?" I asked, shooting the first zombie we'd seen yet, in the head.

"23. He's 26. She's almost 24, give her a few months." He and I both looked around looking for more zombies.

"There are too little zombies. I don't like it." I exclaimed, looking around, wondering which horror could be near to have so little zombies. Chris, Stood practically on top of Crystal, looking around, looking for the horror we all knew was near.

"Can't be a witch… we'd hear crying…" Crystal whispered.

"Tank or a Charger we'd probably hear…" I responded.

"I've walked right up onto a tank without hearing it." Ed answered.

"I was with him… I didn't hear it either." Crystal added. Chris grabbed Crystal's arm and made her stay put, not letting her move past the wall she was next to as he walked up toward us. WE stood at an intersection with a stop sign at all four ways. I peeked around the wall to look up the other street, looking for this horror that awaited us. I saw nothing. I looked the other way too… still nothing. I looked up the street we were on. Nothing.

"This thing has got to be hiding." I stated.

"It's hiding well." Chris exclaimed.

"You don't suppose it's on the other side of this wall do you?" Ed asked, gesturing to the stone wall we stood next to. I shook my head.

"It would have come at us already." I stated.

"She's got a point." Crystal agreed. Carmen looked at me, took my hand and with it pointed up the street at a lump behind a car. I heard a sound, it sounded like a cross between a giggle and gurgle. The lump moved.

"What the hell? Jockey and a Boomer?" Ed asked.

"No… they wouldn't clear out the area…" I breathed, watching the lump come out from behind the car, revealing the creature. It was hunched over like a jockey, with a large lump on it's back like that of a hunchback, big lumps all over his face, boils all over the body, the skin dark green. IT was big like a boomer, and had some of the muscles of a tank. Smaller muscles but they were there. It looked like someone had mated a Jockey and a boomer, and had somewhere thrown a tank into the mix. The thing looked at us as we stared at it in confusion.

"EW… talk about disgusting… boomer and a jockey…" Crystal exclaimed. The creature suddenly ran toward us, moving at an incredible speed. Chris and Ed started shooting at it.

"I think it heard you Crystal." Ed exclaimed as I started to shoot at it as it reached the intersection and was on us in a few seconds. Bullets pierced the lumps, which exploded, and spewed a noxious green acid, which bubbled, some of it landing on the skin of Crystal's hand and on my arm, surprising both of us, causing her to shriek in pain and drop her gun as I jumped back with a squeak. Crystal Scrambled for her gun as the creature attempted to attack her as we continued to shoot it. Crystal kicked it in the stomach, causing more of the lumps on its body to explode, spewing more acid. It finally collapsed on the ground dead as Crystal picked up her gun. Chris took her hand and examined it, as I examined my arm with was an angry red.

"That looks nasty…." Chris exclaimed as Ed looked at my arm.

"That doesn't look bad." Ed exclaimed. Chris looked at my arm.

"Well, hers doesn't, but Crystal's does." He stated. Ed looked at Crystal's hand and winced.

"That looks nasty." Ed exclaimed. I walked over to him and looked at it. Crystal's burn, was bubbling, an angry red, raw, and bloody wound. Chris took off his health kit and rummaged through it until he pulled out some burn cream and rubbed it gently into her hand.

"ow…" Crystal Hissed, as Chris gently wrapped it in gauze." And I'm the E.M.T. Aren't I supposed to be the one wrapping people up?"

"Yes, you should be, but you are the one injured." Chris exclaimed, putting his health kit back on his back

**A/n: first aid kits are good for a few injuries, since this one is small, I'm making it last longer. Depending on the injury size and stuff will deiced how much of it used.**

"True…" Ed and I started up the street some, Carmen close behind, and then as we got a house ahead, Chris and Crystal followed.

"Why do they keep dancing around each other? I mean, they are close." I asked.

"He won't risk it, he's afraid of rejection, afraid things will be weird. He'll loss her all together. And if she does deiced to give it a try, there's a chance it will fall apart and again, he might then loss her all together. And it might cause problems with the firehouse."

"And let me guess, similar reasons on her end too?"

"Yep." Ed kicked a stone. "And she's got one more. She refuses to date." I stopped and stared at him a moment.

"What?"

"Well…" I started moving with him again. "She's dated before, several different guys. One of which Chris almost killed because the guy used her… that guy was the last straw… she apparently left this one guy four times for this other guy she left for different guys like six times… she couldn't make up her mind which she wanted… she'd go with this one and realize she wanted the other, she'd go with him and realize she wanted the one she just left. She eventually said fuck it, and since quit dating."

"wow… she quit dating over that?"

"She says she's done it with three different guys. I quite nagging her about it when I asked if she's date Chris if he asked."

"Let me guess, she responded with yes."

"More like a 'HELL YES!' with multiple exclamation points, and lighting up like a Christmas tree." I laughed. "So I figured I'd convince Chris to take the chance, ask her out, and there'd be no problem."

"That works." I exclaimed. I stopped at the sound of a shriek. I looked for the hunter, Ed looking besides me.

"RAA!" Screamed the hunter as it pounced on me, knocking me on my back, emitting a scream from me.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF!" I shouted as it slammed it's nails into my shoulder. Ed kicked it off, making the hunter squeak; yes squeak, in surprise, gunshots ringing out as bullets pierced the hunts. A big hole appeared in its head, the barrel of Crystal's shot gun smoking.

"You alright?" Ed asked as he helped me up. I nodded as I grasped my gun.

"yeah.. I'm fine…"I murmured.

"I can't wait for this infection to be over." Crystal exclaimed.

"Agreed."

X-X-X-X-X

**So, anyone want to name our new infected? I seem to be running dry on name ideas, so if you got one you want to share, let me know. Don't worry, I won't take credit for the name. Please review, and thank you for patiently waiting for things to get back to the horror and not the mushy romance that I am hinting ( more like shouting) at.**


	6. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
